


A hard day's night

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец плохого дня иногда может стать началом хорошего.</p><p>Написано для команды Aidean на ЗФБ-2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard day's night

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - april_ghost (Sansa)
> 
> Название — песня The Beatles "Вечер трудного дня"

«Чертова Новая Зеландия со своей чертовой погодой!» Промокший до нитки Дин сверлил взглядом запертую дверь своего трейлера, будто это могло волшебным образом ее открыть. Карманы проверять смысла не было, их все он вывернул в попытке найти ключи еще минуты три назад — с тех пор так и стоял…

Потяжелевшая джинсовая куртка давила на плечи, холодная вода стекала по лицу и ниже — за воротник, пробирая до мелкой дрожи. Дин не был уверен, что мобильник во внутреннем кармане находится в безопасности, скорее всего, он сейчас такой же насквозь мокрый, как и его владелец.

Голос Эйдана, едва различимый из-за шума дождя, Дин услышал ровно в тот момент, когда подумал, что переночевать в каком-нибудь павильоне съемочной площадки — не самая плохая идея. Шлепая по лужам, он уже не беспокоился о джинсах и о том, сколько воды в его кроссовках. Лохматый Эйдан, высунувший голову в дверной проем, хитро щурился; было видно, каких усилий ему стоит сдерживать издевательский ржач. Дин всегда чувствовал себя немного глупо, когда стоял вот так, запрокинув голову в попытке заглянуть Эйдану в лицо, но сейчас, несмотря на весь идиотизм ситуации, его это не трогало. Эйдан, забавно сложив брови домиком, шире открыл дверь, молча приглашая войти, и скрылся в недрах трейлера.

Замерев у порога, Дин лениво думал о том, сколько воды с одежды натечет на диван, если на него сесть. Никаких других мыслей в голову не приходило, лишь нестерпимо хотелось снять размокшие кроссовки и принять горизонтальное положение, наплевав на все остальное. Появившийся, казалось, из ниоткуда Эйдан удивленно присвистнул, глядя как Дин, стоя на совершенно мокром коврике у двери, стягивает хлюпающую обувь.

— В душ. Быстро, — Эйдан сунул ему в руки свою одежду.

Дин, изрядно наследив, прошлепал в указанном направлении. Тяжелые, прилипающие к телу джинсы поддавались еле-еле, вызывая желание влезть под горячую воду прямо в них. Рубашка оказалась не намного сговорчивее.

Обжигающие струи мигом согрели и прогнали остатки напряжения. Расслабленный Дин, пытаясь перебороть жуткую сонливость, едва нашел в себе силы вытереться, кое-как одеться и выйти из душа.

Эйдан суетился у дивана, наскоро пытаясь превратить его в подходящее для сна место. Привалившись к косяку, Дин сверлил этот диван, наверное, самым голодным взглядом, на который был способен.

— Дино, ты, надеюсь не против поспать здесь? На этих трейлерных койках места, мягко говоря, маловато… — он посмотрел на Дина, — Ох, блин, ты просто потрясающе выглядишь, приятель!

Эйдан наверняка нарочно выдал ему безразмерную ярко-оранжевую майку и линялые, растянутые спортивные штаны, которые Дину пришлось подвернуть, чтобы не запнуться. Этот невыносимый ирландец, скорее всего, хотел подколоть приятеля, но Дину было не до того — он хотел спать, а тот стоял аккурат на его пути к дивану.

Довольно улыбающийся Эйдан заверил, что друг может чувствовать себя как дома и даже храпеть, мол, он все равно ни черта во сне не слышит, прошел мимо него и растянулся на своей кровати. Кивнув, Дин добрался до постели и обессиленно ткнулся носом в подушку, накинув на плечо край пледа.

Но заснуть не получалось. Звук дождя совсем не успокаивал, отдаваясь в голове металлическим стуком. Сопение Эйдана было так же отчетливо слышно, как тиканье часов в чужой, непривычной квартире. За окном сверкнула молния, залив все неестественным белым светом. Мелькнула по-детски наивная мысль, что через несколько минут, с приходом полуночи, этот кошмарный день закончится и все будет нормально, надо лишь немного подождать.

Глубоко вздохнув, он почувствовал запах. Что-то знакомое, но сейчас непривычно яркое. Дин был уверен, что вот-вот вспомнит, но лежащий на поверхности ответ упрямо ускользал. Это не травяной чай, недопитая кружка которого стоит рядом на столике. И не шампунь, которым он буквально полчаса назад мыл голову, пусть и что-то очень похожее.

Запах был совсем близко, расшевелив любопытство сонного киви. Но он заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, упорно надеясь выкинуть из головы все лишнее и наконец уснуть. И понял, что так пахло — подушка. И немного одеяло. Но сильнее всего — майка. Эта нелепая оранжевая майка, которую непонятно откуда вытащил Эйдан. И она пахла им. Табаком, немного — парфюмом, совсем чуть-чуть — шампунем и очень сильно — самим Эйданом. Поддавшись совершенно иррациональному желанию, Дин прижал ткань к лицу, глубоко вдыхая. Терпкий аромат неожиданно успокоил, окутав теплом и уютом. Так он и заснул, с глупой улыбкой, сжимая в кулаке край майки.

Утром, еще не до конца проснувшись, он прижал к себе подушку, шумно втягивая носом воздух, и подумал, что так приятно день давно у него не начинался. Не совсем понимая, что делает, Дин провел ладонью по майке, подтянув мягкую ткань к лицу. Такой удивительный запах. Даже, можно сказать, волнующий, интимный… Он рождал странные, смутные образы, расслабляя, и, в то же время, пронизывая все тело жарким и таким знакомым напряжением.

Раздавшееся рядом хмыканье заставило резко открыть глаза. Дин понял, насколько глупо сейчас выглядит — взъерошенный, скинувший во сне одеяло, с блаженной улыбкой и задранной вверх, почти прижатой к лицу майкой. Под теплым и немного мечтательным взглядом Эйдана Дин залился ярким румянцем.

Замерев и зажмурившись от какой-то щемящей неловкости, он пропустил момент, когда Эйдан оказался слишком близко. Горячее дыхание коснулось лица и счастливо улыбающийся Эйдан шепнул:

— Теперь ты пахнешь мной.

Потом Дин еще не раз надевал вещи Эйдана и совсем не обижался на него за «кражу» ключей.


End file.
